1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of earth retaining structures and, more particularly, to a retaining wall structure and a method of constructing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tied back retaining walls for retaining an earthen mass typically incorporate wall sections of reinforced concrete, precast concrete members, a combination of steel piles and precast members, or steel piles and cast-in-place concrete. The steel piles used in these types of structures are commonly known as "soldier beams" or "soldier piles," and they are normally H or I-shaped in cross-section. Such structures and the methods for their erection are exemplified in Webb U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,075, which discloses a method and structure utilizing solider beams and cast-in-place concrete.
There are several disadvantages inherent in the use of H or I-shaped soldier beams for these types of structures. The connections between the tiebacks and the soldier beams are often complex. In addition, where reinforcing rods are to be embedded in a cast-in-place concrete wall, their connections with the solider beams are often complex and costly.